


My little love

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Good Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Roman hasn't seen Janus since remus was accepted in to the light side. So he ask if any one has see the youngest and shortest side. He is shocked when his brothers haven't seen him. But is relieved when Remy says he saw him in his room last night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 34





	My little love

It's been a few weeks since Remus was accepted fully into the light side. It was also the last time I saw Janus. I know he likes to be by himself but he is close with his brothers Virgil and Remus. So I'll go ask them how he is doing. I find them in the livingroom playing kingdom hearts.

"Virgil, Remus have you guys seen Janus lately? I haven't seen seen him since you were completely accepted. I'm starting to worry." They pause their game and think. I'm starting to get a bad feeling.

"You know that was the last time we saw him. I know he's hurt that Pat won't accept him completely because he is deceit. So after Remus was accepted he said that we wanted time away from the two of us." Virgil said looking down at his hands and starting to shake like he is crying.

"Princey why don't you go check up on him if you are so worried? He is in his room. Well he was last night when I was there." Said a sleepy voice from over my shoulder causing me to scream and jump, wich causes all three to laugh at me.

"Remy! You scared me! But that is a good idea. I shall go do that!" I say as I start running towards Janus's room. When I reached his room I saw that his door was wide open. I still knocked.

"Janus it's me Roman, I just wanted to make sure that your okay. I haven't seen you for a wh..oomph!!" I ask when said person crashes into my chest. On instinct I wrap my arms around him and bring him closer to my chest.

"Do you really mean that? You care if I'm okay?" He sounds so surprised that it breaks my heart. I bring him even closer to my chest and lean down and nuzzle his hair. Wich is then I realize that he isn't wearing his hat or glove or any of his usual clothes. In fact it looks like one of my shirts.

"Janus is that my shirt?" I laugh into his hair.

"I didn't have Virgil steel it from your room to wear as a night shirt." He mumbles into my chest and blushes a bright red it's so cute.

"If you want you don't have to ask Virgil to steel them. You can steel them yourself if you want. I don't mind. If you want you can even cuddle me like a kawala all the time." He looks so surprised at my offer it breaks my heart.

"But what about Pat? He LOVES me. He would let me do that." He says while looking one the virge of crying.

"Patton won't do anything to you all the rest of the sides love you. Expessicaly me. Will you be mine?" "You want to be mine? I know EXACTLY what to say. No I won't be yours." He smiles and stands on his toes but I still have to bend to kiss him.

" My little love."


End file.
